Crossroads
by OctoberSkyes
Summary: If the Fullmetal Alchemist ever met the best wizards of Fairytail. Rated 'T' just to be safe.


**I think it was a week ago when I realised Natsu and Ed were kind of the same. . .and eventually this fanfiction came out of it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy or Fullmetal Alchemist (or Fairytail).**

**Note: everytime there is a line, its a switch in point of view. Just saying it now to clear that all up.**

* * *

><p>"I absolutely hate trains."<p>

"Ed that's the twentieth time you've said that. And I still don't see why."

"For one they hurt your butt and back like heck."

"We all have to live with pain (especially when we have to look after someone like you)."

"And you can get motion sick."

"There are cures for that."

"And the food sucks."

"Ed you are the _only _person who would care about that."

"Still," he stared at the rolling hills outside, "I hate them.

* * *

><p>"I hate trains."<p>

"Natsu don't talk right now."

"Yeah, Lucy's right. We don't want more work from you."

"Shut up Gray."

"Make me."

"I will moron."

"Dumb-" One of the girls stood and socked them both in the stomach. "How about you _both _shut up." The two boys, both hunched over, mumbled to themselves.

"I hate trains, especially when Erza's here."

* * *

><p>Suddenly the train screeched to a stop.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Ed was clutching his forehead, one hand bracing himself against.<p>

"You should've kept sitting Ed," Winry said, "or else these things wouldn't happen to you." He glared at her.

"Still why did we stop anyway?" He stuck his head out the window, "looks like something's wrong with the train."He slumped back in the seat. "We'll probably be here a while."

* * *

><p>"Oh are we there?"<p>

WHAM. "No were not so sit down."

"Ow, Erza you could have just asked instead of hitting me." The redhead ignored him and instead stared out the window.

"Wonder what's going on-" Over head the speaker crackled to life, cutting her off.

"Attention passengers, due to technical difficulties, we must ask you to please bear with us. We will not be moving until further notice, the earliest, tomorrow morning."

"Great, we're stuck."

"At least we aren't moving anymore," Natsu sighed

"Well you're the only one who wants that. We should be moving, we have a job to finish. And its not my fault that you have to get sick everytime."

"Gray. . ." Natus's explosive temper was already rising.

"Hey, hey guys please don't start at it again."

"Yeah Lucy's right," Erza said softly, "or else you will have to answer to ME."

* * *

><p>"So. Hungry." Ed slumped over, "Need. Food." The three had already left the train and were now walking through the streets of the town they had stopped in.<p>

"Ed, we're almost there." Winry hoisted the boy higher up over her shoulder. _'Why am I stuck with him?'_

* * *

><p>"Anything. And. Everything. Just get me everything."<p>

"Natsu sit up, we're at a restaurant."

"So. Hungry," he mumbled into the table top. Lucy had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, _'of all people I'm stuck with him?'_

She sighed and stared out the window of the café. _'Well then again, I could be that girl,' _she thought, watching a blond about her age lugging a boy behind her._ 'At least Erza carried Natsu.' _She continued the watch the girl as she dragged the boy into the restaurant and drop him in the table across from them.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, finally. Ed, you are a real pain, you know that?" The latter just mumbled, the only distinguishable words being "food" and "want". "Yeah yeah I know," Winry waved over a server, "one of everything please." The server sighed and scribbled on her note pad. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"No no, it's just you're the second person today to order that." _'What?' _Winry's eyes widened, _'their can't be another who eats like this.'_

"Who-who was it?"

"That group over there," the waitress flicked her pen at the table in front of them, "those guys." And she left. Winry continued to stare at them, an odd group they were. First was a girl with long bright red hair wearing . . . .armor. _'Odd choice. . .' _

Beside her was a boy with spiky black hair in his- _'HIS BOXERS? What the-!' _ Beside him was another boy, with messy pink hair, a scaly looking white scarf wrapped around his neck, wolfing down a huge platter of food. Winry cringed, _'Ugh, just like Ed-maybe even worse.' _The last was a blond haired girl, her back to Winry so she couldn't see her front. _'They almost remind me of Al, Ed and I. . .' _

"Oh great! Food!" Winry sighed, staring at the huge mountain of food in front of her, _'yeah, oh great.'_

* * *

><p>"Oh man this is GREAT!"<p>

"Natsu you're disgusting." It was true though, he was talking with his mouth full, spitting food everywhere.

"Shut up snowman."

"What you say hot head?"

"Shut up stripper!"

"What? I am no-"

"Gray you're in your boxers," Erza said fatly no even looking up from her drink.

"WHA?"

"Stop it," Erza yanked the boy down, "you're making a scene."

"You could have just told me you know," he rubbed his arm, "now it feels like you've broken something."

"But Erza's right, some are staring," Lucy piped up.

"Yeah like her," Erza glared at someone behind her. There was a squeak and Erza looked away. "Problem solved."

"Erza," Lucy sighed, _'Erza's something isn't she? But you know, I kind of wonder, who are they, we aren't that weird. But there's Natsu and Gray. . .' _She looked behind at the table and her eyes nearly bugged out. _'But why would she stare if she's sitting with guys like that?'_

* * *

><p>"Brother, I think someone's staring at you."<p>

"What? No." Ed continued to shovel food in his mouth.

"Ed, you and Al just look. . ..weird, why wouldn't they stare at you?"

"We do not, right Al?"

"But brother-"

"No buts."

"Al's right, you guys are. . .strange. Al's a suit of armor and you-" She snorted, "you're abnormally short."

"WHAT? DON'T CALL ME SHORT! YOU KNOW I'M STILL GROWING!"

"Brother, you're making a scene."

"SHUT UP AL!"

* * *

><p>'<em>I almost feel sorry for her,'<em> Lucy thought as she watched the bickering trio, _'it's like Erza, Gray and Natsu all over again.' _She continued to watch the fight progress, _'but then again, at least Gray and Natsu don't throw stuff at each other.. . .'_

Suddenly a plate whizzed past her and smashed into the wall behind Erza. "Hey what was that for?" But they didn't hear, two cups went flying in her direction. _'Crap!' _She ducked and neatly avoided the two.

CRASH.

"HAHAHAHAH," Natsu's laughter was as loud as ever. "BULLSEYE!" _'_

_What?' _She turned to find the shattered remains of one glass all over Gray,and a large red spot on his face.

"Shut up flame breath." But Natsu kept his grin and continued to snicker. "THE SHORTY HIT YOU RIGHT ON!"

"WHAT?" As if a magic word had been said, the shouts from the other table had vanished. "What did you say?" Lucy slowly turned around to see the smaller one glaring at Natsu.

Natsu grinned, "I only said, the shorty-"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" The blond boy launched himself at Natsu. _'Great, now you've done it Natsu. Another place to be destroyed.'_

The two rolled off the table and out the window, shattering the glass. Then breaking apart, the two faced off before attacking each other. Natsu lit his flames and lunged at the boy, while the latter did some weird requip magic and held a spear at the ready facing Natsu.

Oh we were in trouble now.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue? Don't? I still don't know yet.<strong>

**Also updates on my other stories should be up soon, the weekend gives me some freetime to write. **

**-Autumn S.**


End file.
